


MST3K x Supernatural: American Muscle Cars

by babygray



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Mash-up, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygray/pseuds/babygray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and the ‘Bots talk about muscle cars. Dean Winchester’s Impala is used as the example.</p>
<p>    (Probably the closest Supernatural will ever get to being riffed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MST3K x Supernatural: American Muscle Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://ow.ly/ECJcH): http://ow.ly/ECJcH
> 
> Clips/Audio used:
> 
> Mystery Science Theater 3000 #322: Master Ninja 1  
> MST3K #403: City Limits  
> Supernatural 1.01, 1.05, 4.01, 4.03, 4.10, 5.22, 7.11, 10.05


End file.
